


On Kaneki's Sunshine

by nicocoberru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Can be Friendship, Can be Slash, Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoberru/pseuds/nicocoberru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is the sun personified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Kaneki's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. Seriously late HideKane Week Day 2 submission with the prompt of Sunshine.
> 
> This is short. And probably shitty. But. Oh well. No tomatoes, okay?

Growing up, Kaneki was used to being alone.

It was a decision borne out of necessity and comfort. He wasn’t loud and into running as the other kids of his and his mother was always busy to play with him so he learned ways to entertain himself. He’d play in the sandpit, making forts and castles by himself, or stay in the library, curled up in the farthest corner with a book in his lap. He never needed, nor cared, about the company of others. He embraced his solitude, wrapped it around him like a blanket and called it his home.

 

Hide is the sun personified.

With his bright hair, neon-colored clothes and cheerful personality, he was the epitome of brightness. He burst into Kaneki’s life like the sunrise, bringing warmth and light to everything it touched.

Yet unlike the sun that soon must set, Hide never leave. He broke down every wall Kaneki build around himself the burrowed deep into Kaneki’s heart, latching on the deepest parts of him and refusing to let go.

And Kaneki let him. Though he was pretty much his only friend, Kaneki found himself barely caring. Hide’s smiles and laughter were enough to light up his entire world. Hide’s warmth engulfed him, covering him and replacing the blanket of solitude Kaneki was used to wearing.

 

Then he changed.

Brown eyes became red and black, hair turned white, nail black as night. He was no longer the Kaneki he used to be.

He was forced to go, forced to leave Hide behind in order to protect him. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was so used to having Hide beside, that even though, he was no longer alone, even though he was now surrounded by so many people, Kaneki had never felt so cold.

Yet he persists. For even though he could no longer stand beside Hide, feel Hide’s warmth and see Hide’s light, he will still do anything to protect that little ray of sunshine.

 

((And never had Hide’s light shine so brightly than in the darkness of that sewer, with a smile on hi face and a promise on his lips.

“Let’s just go home, okay?”))

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, here my tumblr: http://sassanshirazusquad.tumblr.com/


End file.
